


my hero

by DragonsAndCryptids



Series: FT one-shots [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Trans Kagura, also millianna is here in spirit, also pushing the butch erza agenda, even if one of them doesn't know it for the first half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndCryptids/pseuds/DragonsAndCryptids
Summary: Kagura has looked up to Erza for as long as she can remember, so it's a very surreal experience for Millianna to arrange for them to have dinner after the second day of the Grand Magic Games. She hopes it goes well, but damn... is Erza distracting in that suit.
Relationships: Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet
Series: FT one-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	my hero

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot idea came to me at work tonight, and I wrote it in an hour after I got off, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed I just thought it was cute

For as long as she could remember, Kagura had looked up to Erza. Not only had she saved her life when Rosemary had been burned and looted, but there was no mage better with a blade than Erza Scarlet. Kagura had wanted to be just like her, had aspired to one day be so good with a sword, so powerful, so lovely. 

It had shattered her when news of Fairy Tail’s, of  _ Erza’s _ passing, had spread through the country. Gossip had moved through Fiore with frightening speed, before the official statements had even been released. Kagura hadn’t believed it until then. Had  _ refused _ to believe it. How could her hero have fallen so young? Even if it  _ was _ to a dragon? 

When the Council announced that Tenrou and Fairy Tail’s most powerful had been destroyed hand in hand by Acnologia, Kagura could admit she’d spiraled a bit. If someone like Erza could die so quickly, so suddenly, she could too. If people like Erza couldn't achieve their goals, how was Kagura  _ ever _ going to find Jellal and avenge Simon? 

But she’d forced herself to keep going. She  _ had _ to. And besides, it’s not like Erza would have simply given up, just because someone she didn’t even  _ know _ had died. 

But despite that, Kagura had never forgotten the woman who had saved her, who had inspired her, who pushed her to keep going. Even if Erza had no idea that she even existed. 

So… to suddenly be faced with Erza in person… Kagura had never felt so overwhelmed in her  _ life. _ Nervous, excited, flustered, maybe even a little sick. 

Of course, she’d heard the news that Erza and Fairy Tail had never actually been dead, and that in of itself had been astonishing, and though Kagura couldn’t say she was  _ surprised _ that Erza had decided to compete in the Grand Magic Games, but it was still a punch in the gut to actually be confronted with her. 

It was no secret that Millianna knew Erza. They’d been trapped in the Tower of Heaven together, and had reunited years later. Millianna also knew about Kagura’s… ah… well her attachment to Erza. It was no secret that Kagura had looked up to the scarlet-haired warrior, but Millianna was probably the only person who knew how truly deep that admiration ran. So her friend had taken it upon herself to introduce the two of them. 

Kagura would have been thrilled (though she’d never show it outwardly), had Millianna gone about it in  _ any way _ other than what she had. 

Apparently, she’d asked Erza to meet them for dinner. Or at least, that was what Kagura  _ thought. _ Millianna was going to catch up with her old friend, and would just bring Kagura along so she could meet her hero. But that hadn’t been her plan at all. She’d only stuck around for the first few minutes, exchanged a few pleasantries with Erza, before she’d left, leaving the pair of them all alone at this fancy restaurant, waiting for their reservation (since they’d arrived early), that had evidently been made for two rather than three. 

“You really were amazing during your fight today,” Erza said with a smile. “I’d wanted to find you and tell you, but I was sure you were getting swamped with enough attention.” She chuckled and shook her head. “Your bladework was  _ incredible. _ You’ll have to tell me more about your techniques and training sometime.” 

Kagura blinked in surprise, ducking her head as a blush spread across her cheeks. Erza thought she was good with a sword?  _ Erza _ did? 

It wasn’t that Kagura had no faith in her abilities. Actually, she knew she was  _ damn _ good with her sword and her magic, she didn’t need anyone to tell her that. But there was something about Erza specifically to be the one complimenting her. “Th-Thank you.” 

Erza’s grin widened, and she leaned over to nudge Kagura’s shoulder with her own. “Based on your performance today, I wouldn’t expect you to be  _ shy.” _

“I’m not shy!” she protested. And she wasn’t! She just—She was meeting her  _ hero. _ No, it went beyond that, Millianna had practically set her up on a  _ date _ with her hero! 

Erza’s grin melted into a smirk. “Whatever you say.” She leaned back on the bench, resting her wait on her hands, and  _ damn, _ she was handsome. Based on how Erza presented herself most of the time, Kagura honestly hadn’t expected her to choose a suit when she wanted to dress up, but holy hell did it look good on her. 

She did her best not to stare at the other woman’s arm muscles flexing, her sleeves tightening around them. 

Kagura’s blush deepened, and she jerked her head away.  _ Sure, _ Erza was attractive. Everyone knew that. And  _ maybe _ Kagura had had a small crush on her when she was younger, but she wasn’t going to make Erza feel awkward by making it obvious. 

“You know…” Erza mused, her smile disappearing as she glanced up at the sky. “I just can’t shake this feeling that I’ve met you before. I’m sorry if that sounds strange, but…” She shook her head, some hair falling loose from her braid. “I swear I’ve seen you before.” 

“Oh… Uh…” Kagura bit at her lip, sure she was ruining the makeup Millianna had spent an hour on, getting black lipstick all over her teeth. “I… We have met…” She hadn’t expected Erza to remember her at all. Or well… that wasn’t exactly true. She was sure Erza remembered the person she’d gotten captured for in Rosemary. But it shocked her that she could link Kagura to them. Not only had she been so young, but… 

“We have?” Erza jerked up, and leaned closer, her eyes narrowing. “I’m sorry I don’t remember! I… I just had this feeling, but I’m sorry I can’t—” 

Kagura shook her head. She felt bad bringing up the Tower of Heaven, she was sure it was a horrible thing for Erza to remember. “In Rosemary… you saved my life. You shoved me into a box, just before those people found you, and… and you got captured instead.” 

Erza’s mouth fell open, her brows knitting together in confusion. “That was you? But… that was a little boy.” 

“Yes.” Kagura refused to look away from her, and she saw the exact moment it clicked in Erza’s soft, brown eyes. 

_ “Oh…” _ She nodded. “Well… You’ve grown up into a fine young woman,” she said. “Very pretty.” 

“I think I’m technically a few years older than you,” she pointed out, trying to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through her chest. 

Wizard guilds were very accepting, it was a known fact, and it was also known that Fairy Tail was one of the  _ most _ accepting ones. So of course Kagura had never expected Erza to react poorly to finding out she was trans, but for some reason… it felt amazing to hear her hero, the woman she’d looked up to for so long voice her support of her. 

Erza threw her head back and laughed. “I suppose that is true. But I am glad I saved you that night. I’m  _ beyond _ glad. And you joined a guild, too! That’s amazing!” 

Kagura smiled. She knew eventually, they would need to discuss the Tower of Heaven in more depth, talk about Simon, and Jellal, but not right now. Kagura didn’t want that, didn’t want to drag Erza through all those memories, and she didn’t want to lose this easy moment, these feelings of pure bliss as Erza told her how pretty and strong she was. 

“Kagura Mikazuchi!” a waitress called as she stepped outside into the little waiting area. “Your table is ready!” 

“Ah!” Erza jumped up, grabbing Kagura’s hand and dragging her to her feet as well. “Finally! I’m  _ starving!” _

Kagura stared down at their hands, at their interlocked fingers, as Erza gave her a little squeeze, and gods, she hoped her palms weren’t actually as sweaty as they felt to her. But if Erza noticed, she certainly didn’t seem to mind, because she held Kagura’s hand the entire way to their table, only letting go to let her sit down in her chair. 

The waitress prattled on about specials, asked if they wanted anything to drink, but Kagura wasn’t paying her the least bit of attention. She couldn’t take her eyes off Erza as she ordered enough appetizers to feed an army, as well as a couple bottles of wine, insisting she wasn’t actually  _ planning _ on eating or drinking all of it, just that she wanted to try a different variety! She then assured Kagura that she would be paying, for all the meal, not just her own. 

Was… was this a date? 

Had Millianna told Erza it was a date, but not told Kagura? It… it would certainly explain the fancy restaurant, how dressed up Erza was, her insistence to pay, all the compliments and the hand holding. 

Kagura squeaked and jerked her menu up to her face, trying to hide behind it. 

She didn’t  _ understand. _ She was fearless! She could stomp anyone she wanted to into the ground! People quaked in fear of her! 

So why the hell did she feel like her chest was about explode over Erza offering to pay for her fucking  _ dinner?  _

A rough, calloused hand grabbed the menu, gently forcing it back down to the table. “Kagura?” Erza asked. She’d gotten out of her chair to lean across the table, and the waitress had disappeared. “Are you… okay? Gods, Mira warned me not to be too overbearing, whatever the hell that means, but—” 

She shook her head, blurting out, “Is this a date!?” 

Erza froze, her eyes widening, and she fell back into her seat, red flaring across her cheeks. “I—” 

“Oh shit.” Kagura put her face in her hands, grinding her teeth to hold back a groan. It wasn’t a date. Erza hadn’t thought so at all, she was just trying to be  _ nice, _ and Kagura had read too much into it and now she’d made it  _ weird.  _ “I’m sorry, forget I said anything. I—” 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!” Erza interrupted. “When Millianna said you wanted to have dinner with me, I just assumed, and—and maybe I got a little overexcited and assumed too much, you were just so gorgeous, and I—” Her cheeks burned even brighter. 

“No, no! Erza, I—” Kagura took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way! I was too dumb to realize at first, and then… I…” She bared her teeth. “I am going to  _ kill _ Millianna! Why couldn’t she have just said so!?” 

“You and me both,” Erza grumbled, looking like she was trying to glare a hole into the table. 

Kagura sucked in a sharp breath, and Erza jerked her head up. 

Simultaneously, they bursted out laughing. Erza leaned her head back, her shoulders shaking as she clutched her chest, and Kagura fell forward, her hands held over her mouth as she tried to stifle her amusement, not wanting to bother any of the other patrons anymore than they probably already had. 

“Gods, maybe I really am a dumbass,” Erza said, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down. 

“At least you knew it was a date!” Kagura exclaimed. “I was the one who had to ask!” Though at least now she didn’t feel  _ quite _ so embarrassed. 

“So…” Erza tapped her fingers against the table. “Is… it a date?” 

“Well, I guess it is now,” Kagura said. 

Erza’s brilliant smile returned, and gods, Kagura thought that unwavering grin made her even more attractive, if that was even possible. 

“But we totally have to go kill Millianna after dinner,” she said. 

“Oh of course,” Erza agreed. 

It was halfway through the meal before it actually  _ registered _ for Kagura. She was on a date. A date with  _ Erza Scarlet. _ The woman who had saved her life, her hero, everything she had ever wanted. 

Was this actually real? Was this happening? It couldn’t be, right? 

“Hey, I’ve never actually been on a real date, by the way,” Erza said around a mouthful of food. “Am I doing it right? Because Gray said I wouldn’t do it right and I want to prove him wrong.” 

Kagura snorted, and somehow, began to realize that this Erza was even better than the one she’d built up in her head. This clueless, determined,  _ strange _ woman. 

“Yeah, I think you’re doing alright.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now realizing, that despite the fact that I headcanon Kagura as trans I don't always make it explicit in my fics and I'm kicking myself for it. Anyways, if you read anything else of mine, rest assured, Kagura is also trans there, too, thnk u


End file.
